Can't You Hear Me?
by Ghostdog726
Summary: Sequal to Lost and Found. this time England silenced me and i end up running into Finland and Sweden...i have fun with the Nordics.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequal to Lost and Found will be working on this from time to time same with another new one i'm working on.**

* * *

Can't You Hear Me?

Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since I've lived with Italy and Romano. All of my injuries healed up pretty quickly. At the moment we are on the way to the World Meeting place, I've been coming along because Italy and Romano, mostly Italy, doesn't want me home alone just yet.

When we got there a couple countries those including, America, England, Russia, and The Nordics, were there, I came with Italy bros, Germany, and Prussia, so we are just waiting for France, China, Japan, and others.

We sat down, me ending up next to Denmark, we quickly became friends, Romano was on the other side of me.

The meeting was hectic like always, soon it ended, I was talking to America when Italy told me I'm going home with England for a little bit and he will pick me up soon.

"Good luck with that, Lexi." America said while I was walking toward England.

"Haha, I know his cooking sucks…pray for me?" I asked turning around.

"Of course." He replied.

I just turned back around walking toward England again.

"Hey Lexi, ready to go?" England asked noticing I'm next to him.

"Yup." I said following him out the door.

"We are walking to the park I need to read something I originally planned on doing, you can take a nap when we get there or something." he said as we walked toward the park, it was beautiful.

"What are you reading?" I asked shyly.

"Oh nothing you would know." he said looking at me.

I just nodded a okay and looked away.

Soon we reached the park and sat down on a bench. I rest my head in my hand which was on the arm part of the bench looking at everything.

It was really quiet, I glanced a look at England to see him reading. When I turned away I saw a cat walking by, my dog side makes me go crazy when I see cats, squirrels, or any other animal, but I don't attack or kill, just play. I turned into my dog half when no one was looking and just like that I started to chase the cat, I heard England call me back but I didn't listen when It comes to stuff like that.

After a while I started to get tired and walked behind a tree and turned back to human, then walked back to England, sitting down and panting.

"Yah know you could get into trouble if people find out you do that, don't you know any better?" England asked still looking at his book. "You are just like America…"

"Well I come from America, so there is one reason why I'm like him, and I do know I just can't control myself at times." I said looking at him, slowly starting to stop panting.

"I sometimes wonder how people could like dogs the barking is annoying, same with howling and panting," he said trying to find something. "And I've been wanting to look through this book for quite a while now..."

"…England? England what are you looking for..? I asked starting to get scared, especially after he started chanting stuff. And before I knew it…I couldn't speak or bark for that matter.

I started poking him since he obviously couldn't hear me

"Yes, Lexi?" he asked looking up from the book.

"What the hell did you do to me? Why can't I talk or bark?" I asked.

"Sorry I can't tell what you are saying since I can't hear you." he said going back to his book.

After a couple minutes, a squirrel came by and I once again not helping myself turned back to a dog when no one was looking and started chasing the squirrel.

"Ah, peace and quiet." England said to himself

I soon realized I can't bark so I went back to human form behind a tree and went back to England and took a nap.

- About 20 minutes later -

"Come, time to go back to my house." England said waking me up.

I just backed away from him, I didn't want to go to his house.

"Come now, I have a treat for you." he said trying to make me walk toward him.

I just backed away more, I knew he was lying, what kind of treat would it be anyway?

"Lexi, you come here right now!" he started to say in a yelling voice.

that's when I decided to run away from him. After a while I couldn't see him behind me, he was chasing me but I think he stopped when he realize he can't catch me, so I went into an alley so I could fly away somewhere.

After flying for a bit I landed myself realizing I was in Finland. And when I walked out of the alley, I was in, I ended up walking into Finland himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter for this...i wanted more of it but i got bored with it...**

* * *

Chapter 2 -

"Lexi? What are you doing here? shouldn't you be with England?" he asked.

Sweden was with him as well.

I tried speaking but couldn't, I thought it might have warn off by now. So I decided to point to my mouth trying to tell them I can't speak.

"Can't you speak?" Sweden said speaking up. I nodded to him.

"Sweden, do you think England did this?" Finland asked.

"Maybe." Sweden replied.

I nodded again, but they didn't see it.

"Well were going to have to ask him at the meeting next week. Come on Lexi, you can stay at our house till then." Finland said taking my hand.

I nodded and followed them.

- Later on that Night -

We got back to Finland and Sweden's house to see Sealand on the ground playing with Hanatomago.

"Hi Lexi!" he said getting up and hugging me.

I mouthed hi and gave a little peace sign.

"Hey, Sweden, why isn't Lexi talking?" Sealand asked.

"England cursed her we will fix that soon." Sweden replied looking at his son.

"Ok." Sealand said and went back to playing with Hanatomago.

That night I slept on the couch and ended up waking up because of Hanatomago licking my face. I just pet her and both of us fell asleep.

The next day the rest of the Nordics came and Sweden and Finland had to tell them what happened.

"Hey Lexi, want to play catch?" Denmark asked holding a ball. I was in the mood to play so I nodded.

"Sweet let's go. FETCH!" he yelled throwing the ball.

'I thought we were playing CATCH not FETCH' I thought to myself while retrieving the ball.

"Good Girl." Mathias said patting me on the head before throwing it again.

The week went by quickly and we soon got to the world meeting, which was held in Sweden.

When we went inside I looked for England but he wasn't there, not yet that is.

"Lexi! Where have yah been dude?" America asked running up to us.

I tugged on Finland's sleeve and giving him a "Tell him for me" look.

Finland nodded knowing what I wanted, "She can't speak, England put a curse on her." he said to America. "She been at my house the entire time."

"What? I'm going to kill England! Thanks for letting her stay with you!" America said running off, probably going to find England.

The meeting went on and no sign of England. I myself was getting pissed off and I know America was already pissed off at him.

England came in at the very end….

"Where the hell have you been?" America asked about to choke him.

"Busy with my friends why-" he stopped when he noticed me walking up to him.

"Curse. Off. Now." America said folding his arms to his chest.

"Fine I'm sure you leaned your lesson anyway." England said chanting some stuff.

"Can you hear me?" I asked looking up at America.

"Fuck yeah I can!" he said hugging me. I looked over to England and mouthed 'fuck you' to him. He just walked out with everyone else.

I said thank you to Finland and Sweden for letting me stay with them and went back home with America.


End file.
